Les colonies
by Ange du passe
Summary: Deglen n'a pas réussi à se suicider. Entraînée dans les colonies, elle se bat pour une mission maintenant inutile tout en observant les autres femmes autour d'elle. Quand plus rien n'a de sens, il faut en créer.
1. Chapter 1

-C'est pour bientôt. C'est pour bientôt.

Elle est encore en train de murmurer. C'est à s'en écorcher les tympans. La litanie semble expulsée du plus profond de son être, comme si elle en était possédée. Elle l'accompagne, comme toujours, du passage de sa main contre son ventre. À force, le frottement percera ses habits, puis sa peau; peut-être, alors, s'apercevra-t-elle qu'il n'y a que l'infection qui gonfle son ventre. Et peut-être se taira-t-elle enfin.

-C'est pour bientôt, c'est pour bientôt, c'est pour bientôt!

Je me retourne et j'essaie de m'endormir, mais son murmure augmente en force et me tourmente. À force de l'entendre répéter, j'ai peur de commencer à y croire aussi. J'essaie de l'ignorer; je ferme fort les yeux et je me plaque les mains contre les oreilles, j'essaie de partir ailleurs avant de me prendre au jeu; j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec mes draps, je n'ai pas besoin de poursuivre la quête imaginaire d'un enfant.

-C'estpourbientôtc'estpourbientôtc'estpourbientôtc'estpourbientôt...

J'entends un bruit sourd. Elle s'est arrêtée. Il y a un bruit de crachas, puis des pas qui s'éloignent. Le silence revient.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne me souviens pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. La plupart du temps, en fait, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. C'est peut-être dû aux coups que j'ai reçus sur la tête, tout comme ça pourrait être dû au fait que je ne suis jamais pleinement consciente de ce qu'il se passe. Allez savoir.

De toute manière, ça ne sert à rien de chercher à savoir depuis combien de temps on est là. On ne peut pas repartir. On finit par confondre les jours, puis les semaines, puis les mois; sommes-nous hier ou aujourd'hui? Tous les matins sont identiques sous cette brume nauséabonde qui brunit le ciel et nous asphyxie peu à peu. Pour peu que j'en sache, il n'y a même pas de nuit. La seule chose qui indique que nous avançons inexorablement vers la fin, c'est la mort qui prend place dans nos corps et qui nous fait muter en cadavres qui marchent. Quand elle prend trop de place et qu'on ne peut plus se lever, alors on est simplement remercié, et on s'écroule.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je suis là, même si je ne sais plus exactement depuis _combien_ de temps. Assez pour que la mort se soit creusé un chemin sous ma peau, je suppose. Pas assez longtemps, toutefois, pour être devenue un cadavre. Certaines disent que c'est une bonne chose et que je devrais espérer. D'autres disent que c'est inévitable et qu'on finit toutes par pourrir ici; elles ont le regard vide.

Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à avoir un avis, parce que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.


	3. Chapter 3

La chaleur est accablante. Tout en m'efforçant de tenir fermement ma pelle pour éviter qu'elle ne me glisse des mains, je sens la sueur couler dans mon dos et tremper mes vêtements. J'ai l'impression de respirer des boules de cotons tant l'air est chaud et sale. Quelques-unes des femmes qui pellettent à côté de moi portent des bouts de tissus devant leur nez, mais leur état semble encore pire que le mien; l'air n'est pas mieux derrière une protection aussi peu efficace qu'une vieille guenille, il est simplement plus chaud. À les voir, je suis soudainement prise d'un vertige et je cesse tous mouvements pour me redresser. Je vérifie que personne ne m'a vu et je profite de cet instant pour souffler.

Autour de moi, il n'y a que le raclement des pelles et le murmure des respirations difficiles. Une en particulier résonne; un peu éloignée du groupe, il y a cette vieille qui s'acharne à planter sa pelle dans les déchets tout en respirant comme un train. Elle tousse et crache des glaires à répétition, s'étouffe de temps en temps et lutte pour gonfler d'air ses poumons, mais sans jamais s'arrêter. Hier, ou peut-être le jour d'avant, une femme a voulu aller l'aider et s'est frappé à un mur de la part de la vielle. Elle est revenue vers nous et s'est remise à la tâche en murmurant que cette vieille peau avait beau tenir debout, seule la mort l'animait.

-Tu prends une pause?, me nargue alors une voix.

Je sursaute et je m'essuie le front avant de me remettre au travail. J'aimerais me dire que je n'ai pas encore muté et que je ne deviendrai jamais comme cette vieille. Mais en sentant le liquide poisseux qui humidifie mon front, je baisse mon regard sur mes mains, et je vois que la peau de mes doigts s'est collée au manche de ma pelle, laissant la chaire à vif. Je suis déjà en train de mourir.


	4. Chapter 4

Plus le temps passe et s'enroule autour de moi, moins je suis capable de penser par moi-même. Mes gestes, lorsque je creuse, sont automatiques. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser, alors mon esprit s'égare, mais il s'étouffe dans l'atmosphère toxique et il revient bredouille. Comme il n'y a rien à penser, il faut s'éteindre la conscience et continuer à bouger sans réfléchir.

Toutefois, il arrive que mon esprit ramène, aux bouts d'un long moment à fournir un effort colossal, une toute petite pensée. Quelque chose de tout simple, mais qui fait du bien: «ça va aller», «ce soir, je pourrai dormir». Et la tache devient plus facile.

Parfois, mon esprit semble s'être battu tant il ramène de loin un souvenir. Comme une bulle de savon, il remonte jusqu'à ma tête et flotte derrière mes yeux. Le soleil. Un habit rouge. Un mot; il ne me sert plus à rien, ici, mais me le rappeler me fait du bien. _Mayday_. Ce mot n'a plus de sens.

Puis la bulle explose, et le monde redevient ce qu'il était.

J'ai besoin d'un drap.


	5. Chapter 5

-C'est pour bientôt!

Je me réveille en entendant le cri qui déchire le silence. Reconnaissant la femme faussement enceinte, je m'apprête à me rendormir avec son chuchotement en fond, mais je ne l'entends pas. Je reste là, les yeux ouverts, à attendre qu'elle répète que c'est pour bientôt, mais ça ne vient pas. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à me poser des questions, puisque plusieurs corps se retournent et tendent l'oreille.

Le temps passe et s'essouffle. On remue. Un sentiment de malaise s'installe, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Puis, un murmure parcourt les rangs et me parvient. Le sang lui a coulé entre les jambes, jusqu'à former une véritable marre rouge. Un homme s'approche d'elle et lui fourre des bouts de tissus déchirés entre les cuisses avant de s'éloigner. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on fera beaucoup plus pour elle.

J'ai peur. Si elle se réveille, continuera-t-elle à se convaincre que «c'est pour bientôt»? Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque notre mantra est brisé et qu'il ne nous reste plus rien?

Je me lève.


	6. Chapter 6

La femme qui se croyait enceinte n'est plus là. Je l'ai remarqué en m'arrêtant un instant pour soulager la douleur dans mon dos. Je l'ai cherché du regard en surveillant les hommes debout, puis je me suis rendue à l'évidence: on l'avait remercié, et plus jamais je ne l'entendrais marmonner avant de m'endormir.

Ça me réconforte de savoir qu'elle n'a pas eu à aller au-delà de sa mission. Parce que je me suis projeter sur elle et je me suis imaginée ce qui adviendrait de moi si, durant mon prochain épisode psychotique, je réalisais que je ne peux pas trouver de draps. J'ai réussi à me créer un sens là où il n'y en a pas. Je ne suis pas certaine que j'en serais de nouveau capable si ma mission inutile ne me suffisait plus.

C'est sans doute à cause de cette peur que je me suis levée la nuit dernière. C'est déjà flou dans ma mémoire, mais je me vois faire roule des corps pour fouiller sous eux et creuser la terre avec mes ongles dans le but de trouver des draps. Après coups, ça me semble idiot – j'aurais dû fouiller là d'où viennent les pelles – mais tout m'apparaissait si évident à ce moment-là.

Jusqu'à temps qu'on remarque ce que je faisais et qu'on me force à me recoucher.

Mais ça me va. Ce soir, je recommencerai à chercher, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce foutu drap et que je me pende avec. Parce que je ne dois pas faillir à ma mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout s'est soudainement précipité.

J'étais au milieu des autres femmes, à pelleter les déchets toxiques en constatant leurs effets sur ma peau, qui part comme une pelure fragile, lorsqu'un homme a sorti une couverte.

Il faisait chaud et il avait sans doutes l'intention de s'en servir pour se protéger (j'ignore de quoi, puisque le soleil ne perce jamais à travers le gaz nauséabond qui flotte autour de nous), mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. J'ai lâché ma pelle et j'ai couru.

Dans un coin reculé de mon esprit, je me disais que je ne devais pas, que les chances pour que je réussisse à me pende était nulles, mais mon désir d'accomplir ma mission était plus forte. Un instant, je pelletais. L'autre, j'étais aux pieds de l'homme tendit qu'on m'assénait des coups sur le dos. Et tout autour, il y avait le visage des femmes qui reconnaissaient en moi ce que j'avais vu dans la femme qui se croyait enceinte. Parce qu'on a beau ne jamais se parler - pour se dire quoi? - tous ici sont semblables. Des cadavres qui marchent, animés par la mort.

La plaie de mon dos ne veut plus se refermer, tout comme mes doigts sont restés à vif. La mort s'est installée en moi et commencent - termine? - de faire son lit. Bientôt, ma peau partira entièrement, et alors je la pelletterai parmi les déchets.


	8. Chapter 8

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler la femme qui se croyait enceinte. La nuit, je me réveille et je guette son murmure, mais je ne l'entends plus.

J'ai l'impression d'oublier certaines choses.

Alors j'essaie de réfléchir, mais je n'y arrive pas - du moins pas clairement. Je m'efforce de refaire venir cette petite bulle, mais elle n'explose désormais plus en laissant comme trace le souvenir d'avant.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir m'empêcher d'oublier certaines choses.

Je me raccroche à mon rêve et je tente de me convaincre que j'arriverai à trouver un drap. Je fais disparaître mes inquiétudes lorsque je vois ma peau qui tombe en me répétant: «le drap, le drap». Bientôt, c'est moi qu'on entendra murmurer inlassablement, la nuit.

Bientôt, je serai remerciée.

* * *

Création produite dans le cadre du programme Arts, lettres et communication du Collège de Maisonneuve


End file.
